


Man Comes Home From Work And You Won’t Believe What He Finds In Bed…

by koffein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10199210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koffein/pseuds/koffein
Summary: Finally home from a business trip, Tooru reunites with all the things he's been missing - his small apartment, soft bed and warm, tried and surprisingly cuddly Iwa-chan.





	

"I'm home!" Tooru called out to the quiet apartment after entering, not quite yelling but loud enough for it to be heard thorough the tiny two-room flat. He closed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes in the genkan before stepping further inside, letting his weekend bag fall to the floor as he opened his coat, finally home. 

After waiting for an answer or greeting but not getting any, he moved towards the bedroom entrance while taking off his coat, stopping and leaning up against the doorframe as he looked inside the room, instantly spotting the full head of dark, tousled hair sticking up from under a duvet in the bed. In the quiet of the small apartment, he could hear the low, even breathing when listening closely. 

"Iwa-chan?" he whispered, getting nothing but an inaudible mumble in reply as Hajime turned to lie on his back, a frown on his face - it seemed to have become his neutral expression, even in his sleep - visible from where Tooru was standing. 

Tooru took a step closer, biting his lower lip as he weighed the pros and cons of joining him in bed - he'd risk angering Hajime or getting kicked, either in his sleep or if he woke him up, but after having been out in the cold, the warm bed and the prospect of cuddling with Hajime, a man who could only be described as a human furnace, a constant, self-sufficient source of heat, was too good for him to turn down despite the consequences at risk. 

He sneaked closer, crawling into the bed, the soft mattress instantly giving in under his weight, creaking slightly and instantly reminding him of how a real mattress felt, unlike the always-too-hard ones at hotels. Oh, how he had missed sleeping in this bed. He turned to look at Hajime again, who still hadn't reacted to his arrival, eyes closed and a more peaceful expression on his face now, making him look several years younger. 

Feeling extra bold, Tooru shuffled closer, lying down and quickly clutching against Hajime's side, softly slinging an arm and a leg over the warm body already sleeping in the bed, his torso bent so he was lying half on top, half on his side, his own head against Hajime's chest.

"I missed you so much, Iwa-chan," he whispered, breathing in the familiar smell of his Hajime, closing his eyes in preparation for him to wake up and push Tooru off of him.

Instead, he felt a tug on the side, just under his waist, before Iwaizumi's arm slipped under him, holding him and pulling him slightly tighter into a mutual embrace. 

Then, something oddly resembling the feeling of _lips_ brushed the top of Tooru’s head, light as a feather and so soft that he was unsure if he had just imagined it. 

“Missed you too," was the only reply he got, a whisper even quieter than his own and he smiled against Hajime's shirt, enjoying the heat radiating from his body. 

Surrounded by the familiar smell, warmth and sensation of Hajime, Tooru finally felt at home again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is nothing and I'm bored bye sorry lol


End file.
